


Children of Zarkon

by Obvious Reactionary (Mysterious_Prophetess)



Series: Lab Rat Extras [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Obvious%20Reactionary
Summary: Extra information from Lab Rat about the many children of Zarkon in this universe





	

1 Lotor —Warrior, Pilot, Vice-Grand General over all the Galra forces Half-Altean, first Born Son of Zarkon. Looks like an Altean in permanent Galra form with yellow sclera

2 Sincline —Spy Master, Half-Altean, Second Born Son of Zarkon, Shares the same Mother as Lotor. Looks a bit like his brother, but his ears are fins and he keeps his white hair short.

3 Merra —Warrior, Desert Galra, First Born Daughter of Zarkon, Daughter of Zarkon’s second wife. Has dark head plates like her father and longer than average fins/ears

4 Zari —Ace Pilot, Admiral, Night Galra, Third Born son of Zarkon and Zarkon’s third wife. Dark purple fur, nearly black, as tall as Zarkon but his ears are small.

5 Arlioth — Warrior, General, Night Galra Fourth Born son of Zarkon, same mother as Zari. Light purple fur, an inch or two shorter than Zari, his ears are a bit bigger.

6 Arriora — Druid, Coastal Galra, Second Born Daughter of Zarkon and Zarkon’s Fourth wife. Long white hair with bright purple skin and yellow markings on her face. Tall and thin.

7 Marla — Pilot, Warrior, Fleet Admiral, Coastal Galra, Third Born Daughter of Zarkon, same mother as Arriora. Black-purple hair, no markings. Tall and muscular.

8 Garroc— Sniper, Commader, Costal Galra, Fifth Born Son of Zarkon, same mother as Marla and Arriora. Short and stocky (for a Galra), Bright purple hair.

9 Herra — Warrior, Pilot, Sniper, General, Jungle Galra, Fourth Born Daughter of Zarkonand his Fifth wife. Dark purple fur with a slightly lighter mane on her head. Average height, but muscular.

10 Terra— Warrior, Scientist, Sniper, Head of R and D for the Galra Empire. Jungle Galra. Fifth Born Daughter of Zarkon. Herra’s identical Twin, but she is not as muscular.

11 Falla — Spy Mistress, Spy, Assassin, Hand-to-Hand expert, Expert Markswoman, Mastery of all bladed weapons. Sixth Born Daughter of Zarkon. Jungle Galra. Same mother as Terra and Herra.

12 Neera — Warrior, Pilot, Fleet Admiral. Desert Galra. Seventh Born Daugher of Zarkon and his Sixth Wife. Her head plates are a near magenta color, and her fins are long. She’s slimmer than Merra but not by much, and she’s a head shorter.

13 Anjuna — Pilot, Markswoman, Sniper, Commander. Coastal Galra. Zarkon’s Eighth Born Daughter to his Seventh Wife. Long magenta hair with light purple-gray skin. Tall and slim.

14 Andaroth— Warrior, Pilot, Captain. Coastal Galra. Sixth Born Son of Zarkon. Short black-blue hair, tall and very muscular. Same mother as Anjuna

15 Malior— Druid. Coastal Galra. Seventh Born Son of Zarkon. Long White hair, gray-purple skin, Bright red markings. Same mother as Andaroth and Anjuna.

16 Zaerif —Pilot, Spy, Medic, Jungle Galra — Eighth Born Son of Zarkon and his Eighth Wife. White mane, lilac fur, very tall and strongly but thinly built. Refused druid training.

——————————— ——————

17 Twyla— Engineer, Pilot, Captain. Failed Druid training. Jungle Galra. Ninth Born Daughter of Zarkon.White mane, dark violet fur, medium height, thin but strongly built. Same mother as Zaerif. Keith’s Mother. The only child to have a living offspring.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder about the four varieties of Galra in my universe
> 
> Four Galra Regions: Coast, Desert, Jungle, and Night.
> 
> Haggar = Coastal
> 
> Zarkon = Desert
> 
> Sendak = Night
> 
> Thace = Jungle


End file.
